The present invention relates to an attachment for a tow vehicle hitch assembly; and in particular, to a retainer for a stinger of a tow hitch.
Hitches are used for a variety of purposes for towing boats, snowmobiles, motorcycles, and other articles. Even bicycles can tow a small trailer. Many common hitches that attach to tow vehicles use a ball hitch with a trailer having a receiving cup member. There are significant safety issues, if the trailer detaches from the tow vehicle without the use of additional safety chains. Often, chains are too short to attached from the trailer to the tow vehicles, and when turning, the short chains, if taut can simply snap off.
Towing boats is an action rampant with additional problems. Boat trailers must be backed into water for launching and retrieving the boat. A common problem encountered by boaters is that the depth of the water at the launch ramp may not be adequate relative to the depth needed to easily launch and retrieve the boat. Boats must be pushed a sufficient distance into the body of water to be able to float from the trailer, as they cannot be easily pushed off the trailer due to their weight. In some instances, the bottom of the body of water does not slope steeply enough to allow the vehicle to be backed up so that the boat may be easily launched, as the rear of the towing vehicle may be wet and in the water. The same problem also occurs when trying to retrieve the boat from the water. If the trailer is not backed a sufficient depth into the body of water, it may be difficult or impossible to pull the boat properly onto the trailer. Frequently boaters have simply detached their trailers from their vehicles, and pushed the trailers into the water. This is dangerous, and the trailer may become stuck in the mud, so that it is a major hazard and problem to get the trailer back onto dry land. A need has long existed, where a trailer can be detached from the hitch, yet the trailer still remain secured to the tow vehicle, to accommodate the need to xe2x80x9cextendxe2x80x9d a trailer for launching a boat at a shallow boat ramp.
It can be appreciated that a new and improved hitch assembly is needed that mounts to the tow vehicle will make trailering safer and easier. Such a device should be easily mountable and removable without modification or reconfiguration of the existing hitch system. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with trailer extensions.
The present invention is directed to a hitch apparatus and in particular to an stinger safety apparatus for a trailer hitch.
The invention relates to a stinger apparatus for a towing vehicle, wherein the tow vehicle has a frame, a stinger and a ball hitch or similar hitch, wherein the stinger is slidably mounted on the tow vehicle and has a first section and a second section; the stinger apparatus comprises a retainer adapted for mounting around the stinger and abutting against the first section while mounting around the second section. The retainer comprises a three slot or tri-slot configuration, wherein a central slot is adapted to be attached to the stinger, a second slot is adapted to receive a first chain from a trailer, and a third slot is adapted to receive a second chain from the same trailer.
These features of novelty and various other advantages, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.